1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer program product
2. Description of the Related Art
As for various types of devices, such as an image forming apparatus, convenience can be enhanced by optionally installing or updating an application program, etc., (which is referred to as the “application,” hereinafter) in such devices.
For similar functions or services, a plurality of types of applications may be provided. For example, with regard to an image forming apparatus, a plurality of types of applications may be provided for a printing function. Namely, as examples of applications related to the printing function, there may be, in addition to a normal printing application, a simple printing application that can assign only necessary functions for each user; a security enhanced printing application that can only print one's own job in response to an IC card being placed in close proximity, and so forth. A user can select, from a plurality of types of applications, an application that matches own needs, policies, etc.; and the user can install the selected application.
If a large number of applications related to similar functions is installed in one device, each user sharing the one device may be confused as to which application is to be used.
There is a need for a device that can prevent a user from being confused by presence of a large number of available programs.